


You Scared Me

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [41]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Abuse, Birthdays, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: [Part of an AU Askblog - https://askhelenandmark.tumblr.com/ and https://askhelenandmark.tumblr.com/]





	You Scared Me

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of an AU Askblog - https://askhelenandmark.tumblr.com/ and https://askhelenandmark.tumblr.com/]

His birthday went okay. It was a small party at the Institute with a little under a hundred people. Not too big and not too small. There was cake and punch, and an assortment of foods. Usually birthdays aren’t celebrated like this, or that huge, but Mikael was turning sixteen. A big deal for Shadowhunters. At sixteen they reach the age of majority, they unofficially officially become adults. Technically once they get their first rune they’re aloud to act as adults, but their parents or guardians still make decisions and often do after their sixteen, but they don’t have to listen. Although most don’t follow that, Mikael was trying to because he knows his mom, she’ll stop at nothing to get what she wants.

“I’m taking Mikael with me back the German Institute. Back home.” Adall says to Alec, her eyes holding no argument, but Alec doesn’t back down so easily.

“Mikael told us that he wasn’t living with you before he came here. That his father was his sole guardian.” Alec says, his eyes narrowed.

Adall smiles charmingly. “Of course they let him have Mikael, it was only to prevent a war of some kind. You do not understand the Fae where we come from. They are not like your Seelies.”

Alec nods his head. “You’re right I don’t. But here we don’t force people to go places they don’t want to go. This is Mikael’s decision. Not yours.”

Alec looks to Mikael and nods his head to him when he says his name. If Mikael had never met Mark and wasn’t so infatuated with him, he would have swooned. Alec is so protective and strong. He’s standing up for him, but why? Maybe it was Izzy, she saw a little, but no, it couldn’t have been.

“Mikael, tell him you want to come home with me and your Aunt Helene.” His mother says forcefully, her hand gripping his shoulder once again.

Mikael, of course doesn’t wince, instead, he says strongly, “No.”

He’s never done that before. He’s never said no to her. Not to her. When she was hurting him, his father stood but for him. He went to the Clave and the Institute, he got him away. Mikael has always and will always be grateful for that. But he’s gone now, and even though Alec is trying, he has to stick up for himself. He has to do this. No one else will. It’s a harsh realization and an even harsher one to swallow, but it feels so good. So good to say no for once. But apparently his mother doesn’t think so. As quick as he can draw breath, he’s back handed so hard that this time he does fall.

Everything is a little blurry after that for Mikael but he feels arms around him, and through the haze, he swears he sees Mark. He’s yelling at a crouched figure… Oh. That his mother, but why is…? A rune is drawn on him and things become clearer. He looks to see a worried Alec drawing it neatly. He’s the one with his arm around him, but Mikael really wishes it were Mark. Mark who is still yelling at his mom.

“Stop.” Mikael says quietly, then more loudly, “STOP!”

Mark freezes and turns to him. His anger and slight fear turns to worry as he takes in the sight of his boyfriend, being cradled, being put back together again. Mark leaves his mother who weeps silently and walks over telling Alec he can do it. Mark’s arms around Mikael now. His cologne of flowers strong and sure. Mikael rubs his face slightly into his shirt as Mark picks him up and carries him away.

Alec must have given him another rune or maybe taken away one, because suddenly he is so, so tired, and he’s falling deeper and deeper into slumber. Mark’s arms sure and strong around him. Maybe now everything can really, truly be okay again. Maybe this place can feel safe and he can feel protected again. Maybe…

…

“Hey.” Mikael says sleepily as he opens his eyes to fid himself laying next to Mark who is playing softly with his hair.

Mark doesn’t say anything but Mikael knows he heard him.

“I’m sorry?” Mikael tries as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

Mark stops playing with his hair, freezing as he looks to him. His hand moves down his cheek, to his jaw, then neck, then back up again to his cheek. It’s a slow caress, gentle and caring as Mark says slowly, “Don’t say that.”

“Okay.”

“It wasn’t your fault.” Mark says, his thumb sweeping back and forth under Mikael’s eye, down his cheek. “She’s the one who hurt you.”

“I’m okay.” It’s a lie and it tastes bitter in Mikael’s throat, but he doesn’t want to admit to Mark, or to himself about what really happened. Mostly he just wants those worrying eyes to go back to the simple mirth they once held. Just held. Back when they were in the library together, reading books and cracking jokes. The slow kissing and gentle back rubs.

“It’s not.” Mark says, leaning in to kiss near Mikael’s forehead. When he leans back Mikael can’t help but meet him half way. Their lips moving together in gentle, but urgent kissing. They stay like that, kissing and kissing. Breathing in-between as much as they can. Somewhere along the line Mark is on top of Mikael and Mikael’s lips are tender and rough all at once.

Mark leans back, resting his head somewhere between Mikael’s neck and shoulder, breathing heavily. He kisses Mikael’s jaw as Mikael kisses his neck, and then he pulls away. His head finds its way on Mikael’s chest as Mikael’s hands come up to his hair and his back, holding him close as he tries to catch his breath too.

“Mikael…” Mark says it like a song, like a symphony.

“I’m here.” Mikael says. “I’m fine. I’m not going anywhere.”

Mikael kisses the top of his head as Mark clutches onto his shirt.

“You scared me.” Mark admits, breathing onto Mikael’s shirt.

“I know. I’m- I know.”

They lay like that, not speaking, only taking the comfort of having each other in their arms for a very long time. Long enough for the sun to set and rise once again to a brand new day. They lay surrounded by one another.


End file.
